Jamais d'Adieux
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Ce moment devait bien venir un jour. De cette manière là ou d'une autre, ça devait bien arriver, pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire Adieux. Jamais elle ne pourrait.


**Hello! Encore un petit OS qui prend place pendant les funérailles de Frigga. **

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

C'est la dernière fois que je peux vous contempler réellement, roi d'Asgard. Mon roi. Et la séparation est si dure, même si étions préparés à l'éventualité de la mort de l'un d'entre nous. Si j'avais encore le pouvoir de pleurer, soyez certain que j'aurais cédé, je n'aurais pas pu m'en empêcher. Ce n'est que mon cœur qui pleure, un cœur qui ne bat plus mais qui me fait du mal. La bataille n'est pas finie. Nous avions toujours pensé que vous seriez le premier à partir, surtout à cause de votre santé, mais c'est bien le contraire qui s'est produit. Et je ne vous en veux pas. Je sais que vous vous sentez coupable, mon roi, mais je vous supplie d'abandonner cette stupide idée.

Ma mort a permis de sauver la vie de notre future belle-fille. Oui, Jane fera partie de notre famille bientôt, je le sais, et je vous demande de la laisser vivre avec notre fils. Il mérite ce bonheur. Vivre avec la femme qu'il aura choisi. Mon roi, j'ai aussi accompli ce que chaque guerrier aurait fait si votre vie et celle de notre peuple était en danger. J'ai donné ma vie pour mon souverain et pour mon peuple, et les étoiles même savent que je ne le regrette pas.

Comment le pourrais-je, Odin ? Ma vie est vouée à la famille que vous m'avez donné, ainsi qu'à la sécurité et au bien-être des peuples que vous m'avez confié en faisant de moi votre reine. Je m'en sens encore honorée aujourd'hui, bien que j'ignore toujours ce qui vous a poussé à m'aimer.

J'observe de mes yeux maintenant invisibles ce qui fut mon corps. Il est endormi pour l'éternité, baignant entre le monde des vivants et le Valhalla qui nous tend les bras. Il fait son chemin vers sa fin, aidé par la barque qui le transportera à sa dernière demeure. Oh, Odin, des fleurs m'entourent. Mes fleurs favorites, vous le saviez, mon roi. Le roi que j'aime tant. Il s'agissait de ma fleur préférée, celle qu'un jour, vous m'avez apporté car j'étais en colère avec vous, je vous boudais, et vous ne saviez comment débloquer la situation. Je m'en souviens encore, vous m'aviez donné un beau bouquet de ces fleurs-là, celles qui m'accompagnent jusqu'à la fin, et nous nous sommes pris d'un fou rire devant le ridicule de la situation.

Oh, mon amour, vous me manquez tant. A peine vous ais-je quitté que vous me manquez cruellement. C'est comme si le Valhalla me refusait le bonheur qu'il promet à tous, en m'arrachant à vous. A vos bras puissants. A vos mains faites pour la bataille, mais qui deviennent de tendres mains en quête d'apprentissage lorsqu'elles sont sur moi. A vos lèvres que je regrette de ne plus pouvoir embrasser. C'est idiot de dire cela, j'en ai conscience. Une reine ne devrait pas se laisser aller ainsi, mais je n'ai jamais réussi totalement à me faire à ce rôle que vous m'avez confié. Celui d'être reine, de régner à vos côtés, de vous seconder. Depuis le début, nous savons que je suis faite pour être mère. Pour être votre femme. Mais je crains d'avoir échoué à mes devoirs de royauté. Veuillez m'en pardonner, mon amour.

Odin, promettez que vous ne viendrez pas me rejoindre tout de suite. Je vous aime tant, vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point je vous aime, mais je vous supplie de ne pas me rejoindre tout de suite, alors que notre peuple est en danger. Vivez, mon amour. Vivez pour moi, vivez pour nos deux enfants qui ont besoin de vous. Thor comme Loki. Notre petit faiseur de foudre et notre petit farceur. Ils ne pourront pas continuer sans vous, mon roi. Epaulez-les, écoutez-les. J'ai confiance en eux, jusqu'à leur confier ma vie si j'avais pu vivre plus longtemps. Je leur donne mon entière confiance, je sais qu'ils vaincront cet ennemi venu d'ailleurs, cet ennemi dont vous avez peur.

Une dernière chose avant que l'un de vos parfaits archers ne brûle mon enveloppe charnelle, mon amour. Je vous demande de ne pas vous laisser aller à votre colère. Vous ne m'avez pas entièrement perdu, Odin, n'oubliez pas. Regardez vers moi, regardez mon âme, je vous en prie. Levez votre œil si bleu et pur, mon tendre amour. Levez-le, vous me verrez. Levez-le, vous verrez que la paix est préférable à la guerre. Ne déclenchez pas de guerre pour me venger. Nos ennemis ont autant souffert que nous. Je ne les défends pas, mais lorsque je me suis retrouvée face à cet elfe, me battant contre lui, j'ai compris quelque chose.

Je ne vous le dirais pas, mon amour. C'est à vous de le voir. Ouvrez l'œil, vous saurez si vous acceptez de bannir toutes vos idées, celles que l'on vous a dites auparavant.

Odin, je vous aime. Je vous aime tant. Me voilà qui m'envole dans le ciel pour rejoindre les étoiles. Je veillerais sur vous, mon roi, et sur nos deux fils. Je vous le promets, je ne cesserais jamais de me pencher du haut du ciel vers le bas. Je vous chercherais de mon regard, et je vous regarderais. Le soir, je serais à vos côtés pour vous aider à dormir. Le matin, je vous réveillerais avec douceur en vous murmurant mon amour.

Je ne vous dis pas adieu, mon roi. Ce n'est qu'un simple au revoir.

Jamais d'adieux entre nous.

* * *

**Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais je tenais quand même à faire un texte du point de vue de Frigga. Etonnemment, il y a plus de points de vue d'Odin à ce moment là que de Frigga, il fallait donc que ça change!**

**Merci de m'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à commenter.**

**A bientôt (:**


End file.
